Next Gen Warriors
by Hetalian Miss
Summary: No spoilers. Flames will be used to make smores for nice reviewers.
1. Chapter 1

Next Gen Warriors

Disclaimer: Nothing but Nyoka and the kids.

A/N: Please forgive any minor typos, my keys go on the fritz and stick. Also, Yumi`s surname is hyphenated because both she and Ulrich think it sounds nicer.

Pairings: Ulrich/Yumi, Odd/Aelita, Jeremie/OC, OC/OC. DON`T LIKE, DON`T READ!

Three teenagers sat in a dorm at Kadic Academy, talking about stories their parents had told them. One was a young girl with short black hair cut in a bob, though with blonde ends, bright aqua eyes, and slight, barely-there curves, another a boy with chocolate eyes and black hair, quite muscular, and the last a very slight girl with crystal blue eyes and long rose hair, streaked with lavender. These were the children of the Lyoko warriors: Camille Belpois, daughter of Jeremie and Sereniti "Nyoka" Belpois, Raiden Stern, son of Yumi Ishiyama-Stern and Ulrich Stern, and Mirabella Della-Robbia, daughter of Odd and Aelita Della-Robbia.

"I remember Mom saying that she had to threaten to dismantle Dad`s computer when they were in school for him to spend time with her." Camille laughed, straightening her blue turtleneck. She wore a mix of her parents` outfits usually: a blue turtleneck and black-rimmed glasses like her father, white skinny jeans and blue Converse like her mother.

Mirabella, known to her friends as Mir, smiled. "Mom always said that Dad was her knight in violet armor. According to them, they fell in love at prom, dancing under the stars..." She sighed dreamily. Mir wore lavender bellbottom jeans, a pink tank top, a black silk choker, and black Mary Janes.

"That`s because your parents were openly romantic. My family is just crazy...Mom and Dad admit their love only when they think they`re about to die." Raiden looked at the girls. He wore a black jacket like his father`s with a gray tank top underneath, black jeans, and red sneakers.

"You know guys, why should our parents be the only ones who get to have adventures on Lyoko?" Camille asked, her mother`s sense of adventure prevailing.

"Cammie, you aren`t saying we go turn on the computer?..." Mir squeaked, eyes wide.

"Why not? Surely this would be fun!" Cam stood and did a cartwheel.

Raiden raised an eyebrow. "Cam, that`s not smart..." He said shyly.

The black haired girl smirked and pulled Raiden to his feet, coyly slinging one leg around his waist. "Oh, come on Rai. Don`t be a spoil sport."

The boy blushed at their position as Mir blushed and covered her eyes. "Cam, get off before someone comes in..."

"I thought you LIKED risk."

"Shut up, smart mouth, and get off."

She stepped away. "Killjoy."

"You love me for it."

"Maybe."

"Guys, can we get back to our earlier convo?" Mir asked.

"Yeah. So let`s do it! Things are so boring round here." Camille chirped.

Rai sighed. "I guess it DOES sound fun..."

Mir facepalmed. "Fine."

The three set out to the factory. Gasps of wonder sounded as they entered the supercomputer room.

"Epic...cool, this is where Dad directed everyone." Camille sat in her father`s old chair. Raiden walked around and found the switch.

"Found it! Cammi, you sure this is a good idea?..."

"Sure it is, now flip it!"

The boy pulled the lever and the machine roared to life.

Camille grinned, then squealed as a small metal arm grabbed her wrist, as did Mirabella.

"Uploading DNA."

Raiden walked up to them and gasped as another arm grabbed him.

"Upload complete. Please proceed to scanners."

The three looked at one another and shrugged before going to the scanners and getting in.

"Scanner Camille, scanner Raiden, scanner Mirabella. Transfer Camille, transfer Raiden, transfer Mirabella. VIRTUALIZATION!"

**Cliffhanger! If you people want more, I need four reviews minimum. R&R for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Next Gen Warriors

Disclaimer: Nothing but Nyoka and the kids.

A/N: Please forgive any minor typos, my keys go on the fritz and stick. I`m sorry, I was lazy with the Lyoko forms. They are subject to change. Also, there will be a song of the day in each chapter. Last chapter`s was Kids of the Future. Also, VERY strong T in here for suggestiveness.

Pairings: Ulrich/Yumi, Odd/Aelita, Jeremie/OC, OC/OC. DON`T LIKE, DON`T READ!

The three fell into a world of darkness and ice. Raiden was the first up. He was in a samurai outfit like his father`s, only red. He grinned as drew twin katanas and twirled them.

"Sweet, following Dad`s footsteps." He muttered, then looked over and saw Camille. She was wearing a black, medieval style dress with a wreath of roses in her hair.

"Okay, who the hell put me in a dress?" She groaned. The girl plucked a rose off the wreath and was stunned to see it turn into a dart. "Sweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet..."

Mir got up, dressed in a violet version of her mother`s outfit. "Oh..." She gasped.

"Well...what do we do?" Rai asked. The girls shrugged. Camille dashed up onto a tall iceburg.

"I`m queen of the wooooooooooooooooooorld!"

Her friends facepalmed...until she slipped and fell. Raiden dashed forward, catching Cam before she hit the ground. They both blushed faintly as Mir watched before they heard a voice from the sky.

"CAMILLE GENEVIVE BELPOIS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?"

Cam jumped up. "Dad! We were-"

"Materialization!"

The three tumbled out of the scanners a minute later to a very angry Jeremie.

"Camille, what did your mother and I tell you about looking for trouble?"

"We weren`t IN trouble! Wait, why are YOU here?"

He blushed lightly as Nyoka walked in.

"Camille..."

"Hang on, why are you two here?"

Her mother blushed as well.

"Well?"

"That`s none of your concern. Go back to Kadic."

She thought for a minute, then noticed her parents` usually pristine appearances were not there. Jeremie`s hair was messy, and his shirt and pants wrinkled while Nyoka`s hair was also a mess and her blouse was unbuttoned in several spots as if she`d been in a hurry to dress. Her eyes widened slightly in realization. "Ew."

The two adults blushed deeper.

"Why did you three even go to Lyoko?"

"Why should you guys be the only ones who get to go to Lyoko?"

"Camille." Her mother stepped in. "Go back to Kadic now, young lady. Raiden, Mirabella, we plan to tell your parents."

Mirabella whimpered lightly; she hated being in trouble. Raiden merely sighed. Camille stood and looked at her parents.

"Why? Why can`t we go to Lyoko and have all these amazing adventures like you guys?" She asked, pushing her slipping glasses back up her nose.

"Because you can`t. Now go." Her mother ordered. The three teens dejectedly trudged back to Kadic.

An hour later, Camille was sitting on her bed, strumming her lavender guitar. She started playing a song and singing along softly, altering the lyrics a bit.

"Hey Raiden, I know looks can be deceiving, but I know I saw a light in you. As we walked, we would talk, and I didn`t say half the things I wanted to. For the girls tossing rocks at your window, I`ll be the one waiting there even when it`s cold. Hey Raiden, boy you might have me believing I don`t always have to be alone. Cause I can`t help it if you look like an angel, can`t help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain, so come feel this magic I`ve been feeling since I met you, can`t help it if there`s no one else. Mmm, I can`t help myself..." She smiled and shut her eyes.

"Hey Raiden, there`re feelings I`ve been denying so I got some things to say to you. I`ve seen it all, so I though that I`d never seen nobody shine the way you do. Way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name, it`s beautiful, wonderful, don`t you ever change. Hey Raiden, why`re people always leaving? I think you and I should stay the same. Cause I can`t help it if you look like an angel, can`t help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain, so come feel this magic I`ve been feeling since I met you, can`t help it if there`s no one else. Mmm, I can`t help myself."

Mirabella walked up to the door and froze, listening.

"They`re dimming the streetlights, you`re perfect for me, why aren`t you here tonight? I`m waiting alone now, so come on and come out, and pull me near; we`ll shine, shine, shine. Hey Raiden, I can give you 50 reasons why I should be the one you choose. All those other girls, well they`re beautiful, but would they sing a song for you? I can`t help it if you look like an angel, can`t help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain, so come feel this magic I`ve been feeling since I met you, can`t help it if there`s no one else. Mmm, I can`t help myself..." The taller girl looked up and yelped, noticing Mirabella.

"Don`t need love, eh Cammie?"

"Oh shut up..."

"Why don`t you just tell Rai?"

"You kidding? Why would he like an insane, goofy, dorky loser like me when he can take his pick of girls at Kadic?"

"Cammie, please don`t put yourself down. You`re smart, pretty, funny-"

"Goofy, reckless, crazy."

"Knock it off, Cammie."

"No offense, Bell, but I could throw you out the window if I wanted. You kinda come from a scrawny family."

"Mom and Dad are not scrawny, they are slender." (A/N: For those who may not know, 'svelte' is just French for 'slender'.)

"Whatever, you need something?"

"No but someone wanted to come see you." She went to the door, returning with Raiden. The ombre-haired girl felt her face instantly heat up. (A/N: 'Ombre' means a gradiant of colors, such as Camille`s hair fading from black roots to blonde tips.)

"Hey Cam."

"Rai? D-did you hear-?"

"Yes, I did. And I found it really sweet. Mind if I return the favor?" He gently took her guitar.

"Not at all."

He smiled and started to play.

"The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm, and I`m a house of cards. You`re the kinda reckless that should send me running, but I kinda know that I won`t get far. And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch, close enough to hope you couldn`t see what I was thinking of. Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away my pain. Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile. Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down. Give me something that`ll haunt me when you`re not around. Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile."

Camille blushed harder. He really thought this song best described how he felt? _Well, it DID say 'reckless' in the start._ She thought. He stopped playing and smiled at her.

"I think of you every time I hear it."

"The reckless part`s right...you and Belle are in trouble because of my dumb move."

"Mom and Dad won`t be mad at me. They`ve done much stupider themselves."

"Same here, like Mom nearly killing herself." Mirabella chimed in.

"But Aelita was trying to SAVE everyone. I could have gotten us killed."

"Cam, stop putting yourself down. You`re an adventurous girl and the stories your parents told just made you want to do it yourself." Raiden said softly

"Well, yeah..."

"So quit beating yourself up."

"Oh, fine..." Camille sighed. Raiden took her hand and smiled lightly.

"That`s my girl."

"YOUR girl?" She laughed, punching his arm lightly. "No way, I`m my daddy`s girl."

"Well, Jeremie`ll have to learn to share." He chukled, kissing her cheek lightly and making her blush. Mira stood and slipped out, leaving her friends to their devices. She walked out to the quad, but ran into someone. Hitting the ground, she looked at the person she`d run into. A boy stood there, with short, shaggy navy hair and narrow brown eyes. He wore a rose polo, black jeans, and brown combat boots.

"Sorry..." He said softly as he helped the girl up.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn`t paying attention." She cleared her throat. "My name is Mirabella Della-Robbia. Belle or Mira for short."

"Pleased to meet you. Mira. My name`s Aaron. Aaron Dunbar."

"Wait, Dunbar? Is your dad`s name William?"

"Yeah...wait, and if you`re a Della-Robbia, would your father happen to be Odd Della-Robbia?"

"Yeah!"

"And judging by the pink hair, you`re Odd`s and Aelita`s?"

"Yep. And judging from this-" She tugged on the collar of his polo. "Your mother is Sissi Delmas?"

"Ding ding ding! Give the girl a prize."

"Nice to see you don`t ACT like your mom."

"Yeah, Dad always told me that was the one thing about Mom he had the hardest time dealing with." Aaron laughed.

Mira giggled as well. "Mi padres eres muy simpatico, y gracioso. Me encantan pasar tiempo con ellos."

"Tu hablas espanol?"

"Si, y tu."

"Si, es muy divertido."

They both began to laugh.

"No one ever seems to know enough Spanish to have a conversation with." Mira noted.

"Don`t I know it? I spent a few years in Mexico with my dad, how bout you?"

"Mom and Dad were in Spain for a few years for an art exchange program when I was three. Dad`s a great artist, you know. I have one of his paintings in my room, over my bed."

"Oh really? What`s it a painting of?"

"He painted a family portrait: Mom, him, and me."

"That`s pretty cool...and as you know, Mom`s principal here now. Dad is an author; he writes the best mystery novels!"

"Ooh, I love mysteries! You just HAVE to let me read one of his works."

"Sure, I have a copy on my laptop; I can email it to you."

"Great." The rose haired girl jumped a bit as the lunch bell rang, then smiled at Aaron. "Van al almuerzo conmigo?"

The boy smirked. "Vamanos!" He shouted as he raced off with Mirabella in hot pursuit.

**Thanks to all my reviewers! *hands out s`mores* You all made my day. Okay, now I`d like your input. Raiden and Camille are a couple...for now. Should they stay together or split up? Who should end up with who? So far, it`s CxR and possibly AxM. Tell me in the reviews! Oh, and several songs of the day:**

**Hey Steven**

**Sparks Fly**

**Accidentally in Love**

**Okay, until next time! R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

Next Gen Warriors

Disclaimer: Nothing but Nyoka and the kids.

A/N: Please forgive any minor typos, my keys go on the fritz and stick. This chapter`s mainly about Mirabella and Aaron.

Pairings: Ulrich/Yumi, Odd/Aelita, Jeremie/OC, OC/OC. DON`T LIKE, DON`T READ!

Mirabella and Aaron ran into the lunchroom and grabbed their lunches. The petite girl led her new friend to her table, where Camille and Raiden were waiting. They looked up at their friend.

"Hey Mira. Who`s he?" Camille asked, nodding to Aaron.

"Cammie, Rai, meet Aaron Dunbar, William and Sissi`s son. Aaron, these are my friends Camille Belpois and Raiden Stern." Mir introduced.

"Pleased to meet you, Aaron." The ombre-haired girl said as her boyfriend nodded.

"_Igualmente. Como estas?_" Aaron smiled.

"Say what?" Camille looked lost.

"He speaks Spanish like me. He said, 'Likewise. How are you?'" Belle explained.

"Oh. Fine, thank you."

"Cammie, mind if we sit somewhere else?"

"Oh no, go ahead Belle. See ya in Chem, kay?"

"Kay kay." She took Aaron to another table and sat down.

"Why`d you not want to sit with them?"

"I feel...awkward when they get all lovey-dovey."

"Por que?"

"Because I feel like a third wheel."

"I see. Sorry to hear."

"It`s fine. So, what`s life like with William and Sissi as parents?"

"Mom`s kind of a control freak...always wants me and Dad to do as she says. Dad`s pretty cool, always has time for me. Not much to talk about. What about with Odd and Aelita?"

"Dad was always painting or something, but always made time for Mom and I. Mom was always there for me, since she`s a housewife..."

"Cool. Hey Mira?"

"Hmm?"

"Tu eres muy bonita."

She froze. "Que?"

"Tu eres muy bonita...y simpatica, y interesante."

Mira blushed as pink as her hair. "Y-you mean that?"

"Si..." He tentatively took her hand. She smiled at him.

"Gracias."

"De nada."

The bell rang again, signaling the end of lunch. Belle waved to Aaron as he left for class. She headed back to her room.

-That night-

Mirabella was sitting on her bed, brushing her long rose and lavender hair, when she heard her phone ring and picked up.

"Hello?"

"It`s me, Mira." Her mother`s soft voice rang out.

"Hi mama...what`s going on?"

"Well, it turns out your father signed up to go to an art exhibition in New York City...he signed all three of us up."

"What?"

"We`re all going to New York for a week. The school`s been informed. We leave tomorrow, so start packing."

"...yes, ma`am."

"We love you, sweetheart."

"I love you too." She hung up and texted Aaron, Raiden, and Camille, then quickly began to pack, turning her radio on and singing along to the random songs that played.

-Two days later-

The young girl was alone in the hotel room, since her parents had gone out for a dinner with several other artists. She looked over at her laptop beeped, requesting a video chat, which she accepted.

"Hello?"

"_Buenas noches_, Mira." Aaron grinned at her.

"Aaron!_ Que tal_?"

"_No mucho_. I kinda had something for you though."

"For me? Aw, you didn`t have to do anything..."

"But I wanted to. Hang on." She saw him pick up a black and red acoustic guitar and sit on his bed.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm." She sat on her bed with her computer as he began playing guitar and singing, altering the lyrics a bit.

"Hey Mirabella, what`s it like in New York City? I`m a thousand miles away, but girl, tonight you look so pretty, yes you do. Times Square can`t shine as bright as you, I swear it`s true. Hey Mirabella don`t you worry about the distance, I`m right there if you get lonely, give this song another listen, close your eyes. Listen to my voice it`s my disguise. I`m by your side. Oh, it`s what you do to me, Oh, it`s what you do to me, Oh, it`s what you do to me, Oh, it`s what you do to me, what you do to me." He finished. The petite girl teared up.

"Oh my...That was lovely Aaron..." She said softly. "How`d you know I loved that song?"

"Camille."

"Oh, that little gossip..."

"It`s not so bad. Well, we better get to bed."

"See you soon."

"Night."

"Night."

**Song of the day: Hey There Delilah by the Plain White Ts. **

**Now for a little game. The kids`names all have something in common. Whoever can see how first and reviews gets a chap dedicated to them and an OC added. The names:**

**Camille Genevive Belpois**

**Mirabella Bianca Della-Robbia**

**Raiden Hiro Stern**

**Angus Aaron Dunbar (Yes, Aaron goes by his middle name.)**

***Hint: Raiden kind of breaks the pattern.**

**R&R, my friends. I`ll be back soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Next Gen Warriors

Disclaimer: Nothing but Nyoka and the kids.

A/N: Please forgive any minor typos, my keys go on the fritz and stick.

-1 week later-

Camille, Raiden, Mirabella, and Aaron were sitting together in Camille`s dorm.

"But it can`t be JUST me, can it?" Raiden asked.

"No, I haven`t heard from Mom and Dad in a while either..." Cam admitted.

"Or me." Mira added.

"So Jeremie, Nyoka, Odd, Aelita, Ulrich AND Yumi are all MIA at once?" Aaron summarized.

Rai looked at the girls. "Did anyone shut the computer down?"

They paled.

"Oh God, XANA has our parents!" Mira squeaked.

"Calm down, Mira..." Aaron set a hand on her shoulder. Just then, Sissi ran in. "Mom?"

"Aaron, have you heard from your father?"

"No, ma`am..."

"I`ve tried to contact him for a week and he`s not answering!" The principal dashed out again.

"Okay, XANA has our parents. All 7 Lyoko warriors." Aaron confirmed.

"Not all; there are four he doesn`t have." Camille stood.

"Cammie!" Mira gasped.

"Belle, what choice do we have? He`s kidnapped our parents! We can`t leave them in his hands! I`m the leader now and I say we GO!"

Rai and Aaron looked at each other, then nodded.

"She`s right." They said in unison.

Belle sighed in defeat and nodded, then the 4 headed to the factory.

Camille was at the supercomputer as her 3 friends virtualized.

"Okay, guys, you`re looking for big orange orbs...I`m coming in too." She set a self-virtualization and joined the others, looking round in the forest sector.

"Ay!" Mira dodged a shot from a Krab, as Aaron, almost a carbon copy of his father`s not-XANAfied Lyoko form, killed it.

"We must be close." Raiden looked around and noticed a Guardian about 30 feet away, 2 more Krabs standing guard.

"I`d say THAT`S what we`re looking for." Aaron commented.

Camille nodded. "One of our parents is in there. Now...CHARGE!"

The warriors dashed to their target, the boys taking out the Krabs as the girls raced to the trap.

"Mama!" Mira cried as she spotted Aelita within the trap, then blushed at her childish outburst.

"It`s okay, Belle." Cam said softly. "You call Aelita 'mama'. She IS your mother. Heck, I`m older than you and I still call Jeremie 'daddy'."

Her friend smiled, then looked at the Guardian. "How do we get to her?"

"Dunno...when in doubt, shoot it!"

"Don`t hurt my mom!"

Camille chuckled softly. "I won`t, Bella." She pressed her hands to the sphere, sending a black shockwave over it, which burst it like a bubble. Aelita fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Mama?" The rose and violet-haired girl shook her mother. Aaron looked over and notices a tail that matched Belle`s hair twitching behind her, but didn`t mention it.

"We`ll go look elsewhere, get Aelita up!" Raiden called, grabbing Aaron`s arm and taking off.

"Tower! Daddy said being in a tower replenishes her life points!" Camille recalled, picking Aelita up and running to the tower, Mira in pursuit. They reached the tower quickly, then set the elfin woman down and waited.

Meanwhile, Aaron and Raiden had found a second Guardian in the sector, taking out 7 Kankerlats.

"It`s Mom..." Raiden said softly, seeing Yumi inside.

"How do we get her out?"

"No idea, but we need to, and fast..." Raiden struck it several times with his katanas, to no avail.

"Well with toothpicks like those you`ll NEVER break her out! Let me at it." Aaron brandished his Zweiihander.

"Shut up, Angus."

"How`d you?-"

"Heard you get scolded by mommy dearest."

"Oh shut up and move."

The black-haired boy obliged, letting Aaron hack away at the Guardian.

In the tower, Aelita`s eyes fluttered open to see Camille and Mirabella. "Huh?..."

"Mama!" Mira cried, hugging her mother.

"Belle...What happened?" The rose-haired woman asked.

"XANA happened. He kidnapped you all and hid you throughout Lyoko." Cam clarified, then saw a flash of Aaron and Raiden at another Guardian. "And it seems that the boys found another. C`mon!" She dashed off with Belle and Aelita in pursuit.

"Aaron, quit it!" Raiden was shouting at the still-attacking boy. "It`s not working and you could hurt her!"

"WELL, HOW ELSE WILL WE GET HER OUT?" Aaron snapped, making Raiden growl.

"Step aside, boys." Aelita walked up to the Guardian and created a clone of Yumi, freeing her.

"Onii-chan?" Raiden kneeled beside his mother. Yumi looked up at her son with a small smile.

"I`m fine, Raiden. But what`s going on here?"

"Long story short, XANA captured you all. Seems he wanted to give us a little scavenger hunt."

"Some scavenger hunt."

"Come on, let`s go."

The group reassembled, one by one, until they were all together. However, they were all separated moments later. The Della-Robbia family was sent to the ice sector, the Sterns to the desert, the Dunbars to the forest and the Belpois family to the mountains. XANA then sent the climates to the extremes knowing which families responded to what climates: sweltering heat in the forest and desert and frigid cold in the ice sector and mountains. Instantly, the temperatures in the ice and mountain sectors plummeted while the heat in the desert and forest soared.

Odd, Aelita, and Mirabella were all racing or the tower, trying to get to shelter before they froze. Already, the three were unsteady from shivering. They made it into the tower, but it wasn`t more that 5 degrees warmer than the sector. Mira was already shivering violently; her parents` intolerance for cold was doubled for her. Her parents pulled her close to them, creating a semi-group hug.

"J-just hang on, M-Mira, we`ll g-get out of this." Her mother assured, trying to sound confident.

"B-but Aelita-" Odd stammered from the cold.

"O-Odd, I`m N-NOT letting our baby d-d-die like this!"

Their child could not reply, only shiver and curl up closer to her mother and father.

"J-just hold on, b-baby girl...h-hold on f-for u-us..." Odd shivered and held his wife and daughter closer. The young couple looked at one anoher, sharing a special memory. (Note: In all the shared memories of the couples, the woman`s POV will be italicized, the man`s bolded.)

**Hello! Okay peoples, I wanna know who you want to be the next visited. Oh, and I plan to have memories of how the proposals of the main three couples (Jeremie/Nyoka, Odd/Aelita Ulrich/Yumi) went. I`ll start with Odd and Aelita`s next time! R&R!**


End file.
